filloreanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tellen Silversun
Tellen Silversun (Born 3602 BBY) was a Mirialan Jedi Knight who served as a significant member of The Fillorean Society in the years leading up to - and including - the Jedi Civil War. Early Life Raised on the prestigious Core World of Rydonni Prime by a pair of bankers, Tellen had a relatively privileged childhood. After being raised in what his parents would describe as a fairly stable household, in the vast Rehem City that covers half the planet. This modestly idyllic childhood was cut short by his entrance into the Jedi Order, found by Jedi Master Tuhdar. Although he was considered to have a relatively average connection to the Force, he was an intelligent boy, with a creative and perceptive mind. Tuhdar handed the boy over to the care of the Jedi Order and spent years studying the ways of the Force. Considered a good student with potential - but not vastly special - Tellen worked hard in his classes and still managed to impress his tutors somewhat with his inquisitive nature. Life as a Jedi Tellen's minor accomplishments but dedicated study in the Jedi Order allowed him to progress through his training at a comfortable pace. He was noted for his enthusiastic study of the tenets of the Jedi Code, their philosophies and meaning, their application and practical use. His successes and foresights in seeking the intended path his teachers set for him in his trials outweighed his modest performances in tasks where other, more powerful Jedi succeeded. The Order attempted to gain a strong hold on Tellen during his time under the Jedi, keen to have a promising investigator in thier ranks, as the political wrestling of the satellite Jedi academies fought over new Jedi Initiates. At the age of 24, Tellen was inducted into the rank of Jedi Knight, as Jedi Sentinel. The Fillorean Society Tellen became a distinguished Jedi after a while, but it took many years and several long and brutal encounters to finally get his successes recognised by the Jedi council. . He was present at many significant events throughout the Cold War period, such as the Sacking of Coruscant, the Siege of Rydonni Prime, the Great Holocron Hunt and the Battle of Black Sky station. Over time, his voracious consumption of investigation material, forbidden Jedi lore and history of the notorious former Jedi Kreia began to worry some of his Jedi peers. It became apparent that Tellen had been developing a Force-assisted savancy with investigation; to quickly notice and process thousands of small details about every environment and situation he was placed in and utilise them to defeat his enemies. While not considered to be a trait born of the Dark Side, the Jedi felt it was an unusual and unorthodox trait, which is why Tellen was eclipsed by many more powerful and orthodox Jedi of his age - notably Satele Shan - during this period. Discovering the Society After participating in a risky boarding of a stray Mandalorian vessel, Tellen's starfighter was shot down in orbit of the planet Talus, and Tellen was forced to bale out without a parachute. He was able to break his fall with the Force but the velocity at which he was travelling was enough to break a few of his ribs. He sat for a while nurturing his wounds with the Force, when he sensed the evacuated Mandalorian remnants tracking him. In no fit state to fight, he fled the crash site as fast as a man with broken ribs could, and came upon a strange building. It opened up for him - and only him, not the Mandalorians - and sealed behind him. It was a fully-fleged but cleverly disguised Jedi Enclave. Puzzled, he activated a holocron found in the center and realised that it was identical to his anscestor's, Halber Lepras. It told him of a group that had long been in creation named "The Fillorean Society" that would only be activated by several people in leadership positions in the Republic. Astounded, Tellen researched the Society and found that the trail lead him to a group of Senators with strong political views, headed by Sergei Meranov, coincidentally, the Senator for Talus. There, he found his powerbase. After meeting with Senator Meranov and his fellow senators supporting the Bill of Reopening, the group pledged financial support to discovering and supporting the currently active "Fillorean Society." Tellen and Sergei deliberately touted their whereabouts by broadcasting an encoded message over the Holonet, until they were approached by a Sophic Council member, who offered them positions as Hands Of The Council. Mission On Ansion Tellen and Sergei were given a collective assignment, designed by the Sophic Council, to test their mettle in a full-scale Fillorean Engagement. They were given the task of turning Ansion to the Republic after being contested by the Sith. Tellen took his most trusted party of Filloreans with Sergei. While the Senator wormed his way into Ansion's government as a representative, Tellen's party distracted the ingrained Sith with a raid on their enplacements. The Sith did not take lightly to such a challenge. Attacking in the dead of night, the Sith party struck the Fillorean Ship, before inexplicably retreating. However, they took several captives, including Tellen, who were later sprung by a Fillorean Counterattack. After packing up the remains of their damaged camp, the crew retreated to Ansion's capital, where they waged a publicity war against the Sith in order to gain the trust of the Ansion government. The plan seemed to be working - at least, until a captain who ostensibily served the Republic defected to the Sith, and ordered a a party of Jedi and Assassins to kill Tellen and his associates. However, a section of that party uncovered the truth, exposed the captain, killed the Sith Loyalists in the party, and joined the Society. The Sith amassed their forces and ships to create a fleet - but not before the Republic sent a small reinforcement contingent, and Ansion pledged its support for the Republic. Tellen and Sergei lead the Republic in a furious battle both above and on the planet's surface in response to the Sith threat. Despite great hardship, the team on the planet managed to accomplish their goal on the planet's surface. The Sith fleet around Ansion was badly damaged, sustaining moderate casualties before withdrawing completely from the sector. As a result of the Society's efforts, though somewhat bungled, Ansion was now decidedly in the Republic camp. Their efforts concluded, the Society's members headed back to one of the Society's secret bases for a de-briefing. = Powers and Abilities = "No comment." Tellen's talents never truly extended into the conventionally stereotyped Jedi Fields. He was never a Great Jedi Swordbeing, nor did he ever perform astounding feats of Telekenisis or Healing, nor was he ever particularly gifted with technology. Tellen's true power lay in the art of manipulation; of investigation; of complex planning. Tellen's ability to assess a situation and see all the outcomes, to notice small details and process a situation in stunning clarity, was made particularly potent when augmented with The Force. He was able to utilise the powers of Force Empathy, Farseeing, and Sense to forsee possible outcomes, and guide the skeins of fate to his advantage, but was greatly prized as a member of the Jedi Order for his rare ability of seeing Shatterpoints, which he used to supplement his manipulation abilities. Tellen made up for his lack of imposing feats and abilities with a fearsome reputation, and his talent for always being able to subtly undermine an enemy and exploit their weaknesses through methods outside of direct combat garnered him a label as someone not to be crossed. Tellen focussed on the Shii-Cho form as his primary fighting style, incorporating other combat tactics and lightsaber forms as needs be into a universal, adaptable form. It was considered unusual to study Form I to the extent that Tellen did - he believed that it would be more worth studying a style he was familiar with at a young age than branching out into other styles that took years to develop. Despite being a predictable and orthodox duelist, he made progress towards mastering Form I, to the point where his speed and accuracy with the form would still leave him difficult to overcome for some unwary opponents. Indeed, Tellen was able to successfully kill the Sith Marauder Harkansha - despite Harkansha having more experience and training in combat - and also survive an encounter with a battalion of Sith Troopers during his tenure as a Council Aide. Despite his only notable Force powers being in the field of Sense, Tellen also managed to cripple the engines of a small freighter during the Mission to Yag'Dhul. As an investigator, Tellen familiarised himself with the operation and slicing of computers. He was able to reprogram and slice various computers and processors, which he used to his advantage during his Trial of Spirit. He was a poor pilot and as such tended not to participate in dogfighting, nor did he have particular experience with other hardware and technology, tending to leave these operations to more technologically-savvy members of the Fillorean Society. While considering himself a mediocre pilot, he was a competent co-pilot, and often assumed the role when using smaller, unstaffed vessels for his missions with the Filloreans. Category:Characters